


The Legs that sailed a Thousand Dreamsand Ships

by LitheFider



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blacksand - Freeform, Legs worship, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, QUICKSAND, Top Sandy, srsly dem legs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitheFider/pseuds/LitheFider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandy has to have those legs, AND that ass.  (Shameless Top!Sandy forcing himself on Pitch, but he indeed consents to this series of events once he realizes what Sandy wants, OH yes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Legs that sailed a Thousand Dreamsand Ships

Everyone thought it was the plunging neckline that was the biggest tease on the thin veil of clothing that clung to the Booegyman’s lithe form…and while it was a tease, yes, it wasn’t what the Sandman most craved.  
  
No, the bigger tease was the sporadic glimpses of a far more elusive prize - his legs.  
  
Clad in shadow tights dark as midnight, they hid like wary deer in a forest, only occasionally peeking out from the drapes of the robe that pooled around his feet. And also much like a deer, he was nimble on those limbs, gliding across the floor smooth as the shadow he was. Sandy wanted so badly to wrap them around himself! They alone were taller then he! At eye level he just barely made it to the Boogeyman’s groin.  
  
Finally he couldn’t stand it anymore; he had to have them…  
  
…  
  
Pitch was twisting shadows as usual, this time spooking some teenage hikers out too late with inadequate flashlights. OH what fun hearing them whimper and laugh as they even teased each other, especially one who was squealing every time her friend teased her being afraid of the dark.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, what was that? Could it be –  
  
“I saw someone - something out there!” She gasped, twitching and pointing her flashlight in terror with a fast beating heart.  
  
“There’s no one there,” Her friend teased her.  
  
“Maybe it’s a MOUNTAIN LION!”  
  
“No it was a person!”  
  
“A GHOST!” Her other friend shoved her laughing.  
  
“AHHH EVEN _WORSE_!”  
  
As they walked off Pitch beamed with pride. Yes sometimes he could still be seen, if the fear was right. He stood there a tall pillar of black…but in the silence of the woods he felt someone watching HIM. He whirled around, and there dangerously close, floating on his stomach with head in hands was –  
  
“Sandman!” He startled, jumping away to a more comfortable distance. Of course his legs flashed out of his cloak as he did so. He furrowed his sloped brow for emphasis after the shock wore off. “What do you want?”  
  
All he got in reply was an impish grin, and eyes darting down to the lower half of his cloak.  
  
Pitch swallowed, what was with that look? It didn’t seem like Sandy was searching for a fight, so the Boogeyman relaxed his stance. “Not talkative tonight?”  
  
The Sandman chuckled silently and alighted on the ground, coming closer in small, floaty hops.  
  
Pitch inched away again, “Stop that at once!” Yet he knew if Sandy really wanted to attack him he already would have, he knew how strong he was. But with that grin, did he have something /else/ in mind? No he couldn’t…  
  
Sandy motioned his hands in a ‘calm down’ gesture, like trying to quell a flighty stag. Pitch found he’d backed into a tree, and then gave up and leaned against it as the Sandman walked right up to him. Alright, he’d bite, “Are you going to tell me what you have cooking in that glitter-clogged mind of yours or will you just continue undressing me with your eyes?” Pitch snarked.  
  
‘Now that is more like it,’ Sandy thought, biting his lip. His eyes darted back to the slit at the front of the Boogeyman’s robe; you could just barely make it out in the moonlight. He hoped Manny was ready for a show.  
  
From the look on Sandy’s face, Pitch could deduce he was indeed up to no good. No good of the devious nature. And this was okay with Pitch, albeit unexpected. His heart beat faster with anticipation, did Sandy really want to play like THAT? He would never admit it to anyone, but he was desperate for physical attentions, and the plump little Sandman had made it into needy fantasies more then once.  
  
“See something you like then?” Pitch smirked, showing off a few of his crooked teeth.  
  
Sandy wiggled his fingers greedily, and just barely nodded as he slipped them along the two sides of the robe, parting it gently like a curtain. Let the show begin.  
  
Pitch flinched to the intrusion but he let him continue. He felt a hand pet around behind his right knee, and it coaxed his leg to come out to play. At Sandy’s beckoning, he slowly slipped the leg out of the draped fabric, leaning his weight on the tree behind him so he could arch it slightly on tip toe. Pitch saw how transfixed Sandy was, so he put some finesse into it. Oh how exquisite it was to be wanted. Not that Pitch didn’t think himself unworthy of being desired, and he couldn’t look desperate, no...his pride would never let him.  
  
OH…oh, thought Sandy. It was lovely - the matte black of the shadow tights in the moonlight, snug right to Pitch’s flesh. Sandy was confident and lusty as he smoothed his hands up the underside of that thin thigh then around to the knee and down the front. He grasped his calf and nuzzled his face into the front of his leg, glancing up to see the other’s reaction.  
  
Pitch sighed softly at the tickle under his thigh of those little fingers. He arched his back and leaned into the petting.  
  
Sandy was in heaven. How lithe and soft. His legs seemed to go on forever! Sandy kissed all along where he could reach. He was helped as Pitch lifted his leg for him, allowing Sandy to kiss even to the tops of his feet. If he could make sounds, he’d have been groaning right then.  
  
“Is it just my legs you want, Sandman?” The Nightmare King’s eyes were lidding.  
  
Sandy answered by once again plunging into the inky blackness of his robe. At eye level where he intruded was the bulge of Pitch’s manhood there under his tights. After Sandy’s hands passed over that his face nuzzled in to replace them, his hands smoothing around to cup Pitch’s ass then continuing down whatever of his thighs he could reach.  
  
Pitch’s legs were gently spread by that sudden faceplant, tip toes digging into the soil below as he arched his back even more, his hips jutting out. He gasped, sounding very needy, and then attempting to cover it up right after with lusty groans.  
  
The Sandman wasn’t shy as he breathed hotly into that shadow fabric, mouthing teasingly at what was underneath.  
  
Pitch rolled his hips into the other guardian’s actions, trembling with arousal as he felt his ass squeezed and fondled lustily. He then felt his legs picked out from under him, Sandy had both his arms under his thighs! He found he was able sit as the Dreamweaver had made a chair out of dreamsand for him up against the tree. Pitch was pulled forward, giving a more comfortable reclined position as the chair adjusted like at a doctor’s office...but it also resulted in his legs being even more in the air and his ass at the edge of the golden seat, making him feel quite vulnerable. His legs were practically forced to wrap around Sandy’s shoulders and back in such a position. The golden sand crackled where he was laying on it, a few grains giving way to blackness at his touch.  
  
His arousal continued to rise, he could feel the heat pooling in his groin. His gaunt chest heaved as he looked up at Sandy, who had paused to take in the sight. Pitch wrapped his legs around Sandy more purposefully, caressing his cheek with a calf muscle before squeezing his limbs around his plump little body. “Come Sandman, don’t stop now.” He hissed.  
  
‘Not by a long shot,’ Sandy thought in reply, his face giving a similar sentiment to his counterpart. Pitch’s legs felt so good around him, he shuddered and couldn’t resist stealing one to nip at and nuzzle his face into. It was high time to cut through the shadow tights...  
  
He opened his lips and drew out his golden tongue. His very nature was a flame against ice to darkness. His tongue was like an acetylene torch as it seared through the shadows of the tights. Pitch trembled under the tingling of the sensation. Sandy continued slowly all the way from ankle to inner thighs, then right over his groin. Pitch’s erection was held at bay but peeked through the horizontal slit, just waiting to be freed. Sandman kept going, all the way down the other leg, to his other foot. Like a run in stockings the shadows finally burst against the long tear and melted off his torso, leaving only his robe where it splayed out around and under his lissom body.  
  
“Ahhh....!” Pitch twitched as the barrier was removed. His wide open robe was nothing more then a blanket laid out all around him now on that golden chair. His entire naked torso was Sandman’s for the taking.  
  
Seated on edge as Pitch was, legs up at Sandy’s shoulders, it didn’t take much more then leaning in for Sandy to nuzzle his face into Pitch’s erection. His small hands squeezed Pitch’s ass as he licked up and down his length. Yes Pitch was thin, but his cool gray skin felt amazing under his palms, and made for a surprisingly cushy fondling. Sandman shuddered and tensed his hands in time with his sucking. He couldn’t stop himself from occasionally trailing off and up Pitch’s inner thighs, he wanted all of him!  
  
“So greedy....” Pitch crooned between moans. He rolled his hips into Sandy’s actions, wanting more.  
  
Sandy was fully clothed still; he figured it was time to fix that. He bit his lip and made a sand stool for himself so he could lean over Pitch’s torso. He wriggled his hips where his groin pressed over Pitch’s, and smirked as suddenly the grains that made up his clothes shifted and fell away – the glittering dreamsand spilling off the edges of the lounge chair until nothing remained but shimmering peachy skin.  
  
Pitch’s eyes widened this time. Naked, naked and pressed against him, that is what sandy was. OH...and that was Sandy’s own erection pressing into his larger one, wasn’t it? He shuddered happily at the warmth and softness pressing against him.  
  
Sandy leaned back so he was once more standing at the edge of the chair. He gave the Nightmare King’s ass a nice smack, causing him to flinch and yelp in surprise. But he did not protest, he in fact seemed to like it.  
  
Pitch was leaned back enough so that his ass was almost fully exposed by his rolled over position. He was quite flexible. His gray ass cheeks flushed after a few more good smacks. Sandy squeezed a few times enjoying the view. Pitch’s erection twitched and a generous bead of precum dripped free of the corona.  
  
Sandy made good use of it - he squeezed his little hand around the other man’s cock, milking more from him. The two of them were not human and neither was the nice sticky mess Sandy now had around his fingers. He teased those fingers down right to the Nightmare King’s ass, and nudged them inside.  
  
“AAHHHh—ohhh....” That got a good vocal reaction.  
  
Sandy looked quite pleased with himself as he prepped his counterpart. All the while Pitch began to lustily pet his long legs around Sandy, like coaxing him to go on. The Sandman throbbed with arousal, he wanted it just as badly now.  
  
He had no voice, but his face read obviously ‘I think you’re ready for me to fuck you senseless, eh?’ as Sandy held his own erection and pressed it against Pitch’s ass.  
  
He went slow with steady pressure, and Pitch reveled in that pain amongst the pleasure as he was slowly filled by Sandy’s fat little cock. Sure felt plenty large to Pitch, who wasn’t used to this kind of physical intimacy.  
  
Sandy leaned over and ground into Pitch deeply once he was fully inside. His brow was furrowed with joy. It felt so amazing! He grabbed his short arms up around those long legs and used them like handles as he gave the Boogeyman a few good thrusts.  
  
Pitch groaned with each one, letting the Sandman do as he willed. His body moved with the motions but mostly was a helpless captive to what Sandy was dishing out. His head threw back as Sandy quickened pace, their flesh smacking together with reckless abandon. Pitch’s fingernails dug into the dreamsand chair, black sand coiling up from where he made indentations.  
  
“Fuck fuck fuck!” Pitch cursed in deep gasps. He then felt Sandy’s hand around his erection and teeth against his thighs. So good so GOOD...his hands dug in deeper and more black sand fluffed up about them like tension building.  
  
Then suddenly his body spasmed as he came, his entire being and the curls of black sand exploding with pleasure. Gold tendrils coiled amongst them, bursting into fireworks. Sandy didn’t stop until he came a few moments later, thrusting with each wave of his orgasm.  
  
Both men fell limp and the mixture of glittering sand dropped to the forest floor like gravity suddenly kicked in.  
  
Soon they found themselves curled up on a black/gold pile of pillows in the crook of the tree roots – Sandy happily snoozing with Pitch’s lovely legs curled around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Fill of a kink meme: http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/2200.html?thread=2318744#cmt2318744


End file.
